Old Flames Reignited
by PrimaBallerina2k14
Summary: This is just a little story of what it would be like if Tiana and Naveen met when they were little and then get separated for a couple of years but reunite in high school. I don't know, Tiana and Naveen are one of my favorite Disney royal couples and I'm just trying something out. Other Disney characters are included often. (modern day- 21st century)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning Part 1

Seven year old Tiana and her best friend, Charlotte or "Lottie", were waiting outside of their elementary school for Tiana's mom to pick them up. It was in the middle of September and the girls were just getting used to school- waking up early, worksheets, new people but they had each other which made things a lot easier. Their moms were really good friends so the girls have been friends since birth but Tiana was older by 2 months. Even though some of their interest are rather different, they did almost everything together and promised each other to always be friends forever.

Tiana's mom, Eudora, finally pulled up to the curb and Tiana and Charlotte climbed into the back seat.

"How was your day girls?" She asked smiling at them.

"Good!" They both said in unison.

"Anything exciting happen today?" Eudora asked she drove off.

"Oh! Today on the playground Tia, Isabelle, and me found a frog at the little pond!" Charlotte said excitedly.

"Yeah! And we told the teacher and she said that we could keep it as a class pet too." Tiana said.

"Wow that does sound exciting. Speaking of frogs, I have a little story to share with you guys when we get to our house."

"Really?! What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a surprise!" Eudora, Tiana, and Charlotte finally pulled into Tiana's driveway. When they walked in they saw Tiana's dad, James, cooking something in a large pot.

"Daddy!" Tiana ran to give him a hug.

"Hey baby!" He bent down to return the hug. He saw Charlotte was with also "Hello Charlotte." He smiled.

"Hello Mr. Brown!"

"How are you?" He replied.

"Good!"

"C'mon girls lets go see that surprise I told you about." Eudora said leading them into their basement where Eudora has her own area where she made and altered clothes. Sometimes Tiana and Charlotte would play there while Eudora would work.

"Oh I can't wait to find out what it is!" Charlotte excitedly said.

"I'm making gumbo for dinner, it'll be ready by the time you ladies are done." James informed.

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit. Lets go." Eudora led the girls downstairs. Tiana and Charlotte sat in their usual spots on little bean bags while Eudora went to a dresser draw to grab her sewing materials and the surprise. "You guys ready?"

"Yes!" They exclaimed in unison. Eudora pulled out the surprise and held it out to them.

"Ta da!" It was a book.

Tiana and Charlotte sat there with confused looks on their faces. They were a bit disappointed to find out their surprise was a book. Charlotte finally spoke.

"A book?", she asked, uninterested.

Eudora shook her head. "Not just any book, it's 'The Frog Prince'. My mom, Nana, used to read it to me when I was your age. I found it when I was at her house yesterday."

"What is it about?" Tiana curiously asked.

"Why don't read it and you'll find out." Eudora open the book began to read the fairy tale. "One fine evening a young princess-"

"A princess?! Ooh this should be good!" Charlotte interrupted suddenly interested, knowing that there was a princess included in the story."

Eudora chuckled and continued. As she kept reading they girls became more and more intrigued with the story.

"Just at that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad round eyes and pleaded 'Oh please dear princess only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch.' And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea that picked up the slippery creature, leaned forward, raised him to her lips...and kissed that little frog!"

"Ewww!" Tiana and Charlotte screeched in disgust.

Eudora continued as she put the finishing touches on the dress she was working on. "Then the frog was transformed into a handsome prince! They were married and lived happily ever after. The End. So what did you think?" She cut off the string of thread.

"I loved it!" Charlotte beamed. "Someday maybe I'll find a magic frog and kiss him so he'll turn into a handsome prince too!"

"You mean you would kiss a frog?" Tiana asked her friend with a disgusted look on her face.

"It would be gross but it would be worth it to find my prince charming." She dreamily answered.

Eudora watched the girls in humor reminding her of her and Charlotte's mother when they were their age. Although Charlotte's mom was less girly than Charlotte was her age.

"Do you want to see if your daddy is done cooking the gumbo?"

"Yeah!" they both screamed.

All three of them made it back to the kitchen to enjoy the food Tiana's dad made.

"I just love your gumbo, Mr. James. You make it the best in the whole wide world!" Charlotte said to James.

"Why thank you Ms. Charlotte, that's very sweet of you to say." He smiled.

"Oohh, Tiana remember what Mrs. Bush told us today about the new kid coming to our class?" She excitedly said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" She faced her parents. "There's a new kid joining our classroom starting tomorrow! I think said that it was going to be a boy coming."

"Wow that sounds exciting! You need to tell me about him tomorrow." Eudora said.

"I can't wait to see who he is." Charlotte said. Eudora checked the clock and saw the it was 4:10 and remembered Charlotte's dad wanted her home by 5:30.

"Alright, after you finish your food do you want to work on homework and then play for a bit?" Eudora suggested.

"Okay." They agreed. After playing, working, and talking, Charlotte's dad finally came to pick her up. Eudora finished getting Tiana ready for bed before tucking her in.

"Mommy, if the princess kissed the frog how did it turn him back into a prince?"

"Magic." She simply said and grinned while pulling the covers over Tiana.

"Really?..."

"Mhm."

Tiana yawned, lied down, and closed her eyes. "Do you think I will grow up to marry a prince?"

"Maybe, sweetheart..." Eudora walked to turn off her light and looked at her daughter one more time before exiting. Tiana was sound asleep."maybe..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

Chapter 2: The Beginning Part 2

At school, Tiana and Charlotte were sitting at their desks waiting for class to start in a couple of minutes.

"I'm soo excited for the new boy to start! Eeee!" Charlotte squealed. "I hope he's cute." Tiana just smiled and simply rolled her eyes. Lottie and her boy craziness.

"Why does he have to be cute?" Their friend Isabelle asked Charlotte.

"Because then he can be my boyfriend, duh."

"Boyfriend? Does that mean you guys get to share crayons and push each other on the swings?"

"Exactly!"

The teacher finally began class. "Good morning, class! If you remember, yesterday I informed you that there will be a new student joining our class." A boy with tan skin and brown hair was standing next to Mrs. Bush. "This is Naveen. He is from a place called Maldonia in Europe. I expect you all to treat him kindly." She politely asked the class. "Why don't you take a seat at that table over there." She motioned him to take a seat where Tiana, Charlotte, and Isabelle were sitting.

"Hello, I'm Tiana." Tiana greeted him.

"I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Lottie for short." Charlotte batted her eyes.

"And I am Isabelle." Isabelle introduced herself as she waved.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you." He replied.

The teacher started to teach to the class. "Alright, class, does anyone know how to count by 2's?"

After math and science, there was lunch time and recess. At recess, Tiana, Charlotte, and Isabelle decided to play on the swings.

"Don't you guys think Naveen is really cute!" Charlotte happily said as she watched him play with some other boys on the monkey bars.

"Umm sure?" Tiana said.

"I didn't really see." Isabelle answered.

"Well I think so. Maybe we should invite him and his friends over to play with us." Charlotte suggested.

"I don't know. We're fine playing with just us three." Isabelle said.

"Come one guys. We should make some boy friends. Playing with boys will be fun." Charlotte walked over to the group. "Hi, boys." She put on the cutest smile she could to impress them. There were four boys: Naveen, Travis (A/N: From the actual movie- he asked to dance with Charlotte at the Masquerade Ball), Jackson, and Lucas.

Jackson answered. "Don't girls have cooties?"

"No that is just part your boys' imagination. Come on, it'll be fun! We could play tag, or hopscotch, or hide-n-seek." She suggested, trying to convince them to play.

"Sure, I'll play." Travis said and smiled. Finally all of the other boys gave in.

"Okay." "Fine." Charlotte grinned in satisfaction as she led the boys to the swing set.

"Alright what do you guys want to play first?"

"Hide-n-seek!" Lucas requested.

"Okay, hide-n-seek it is! I'll seek first. I'll count to 20. Everyone go hide!" All of the kids hid except for Tiana.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tiana asked.

"Of course, Tia! Now go hide." Charlotte covered her eyes and began to count. "1,2,3,4..."

Tiana sighed and went to go find a place to hide. She tried to hide where it wouldn't be too obvious. She gave up and just found a bush to hide behind. Then she saw a pair of feet poking out of one of the bushes. It was Naveen.

"Naveen? This is my hiding spot." She whispered.

"Sorry but Charlotte is on number 9 and I don't want to change my spot." He whispered as well.

"Well if we're both going to hide here we should be quiet."

"Okay...do you think she'll find us?"

"I don't know, but you I think she'll find _you _easily."

"Why?"

"Because..." She thought about what she was about to say. Maybe she shouldn't tell him Lottie likes him. It was hurt her feelings if she did. "Nothing...I think I hear her coming shh."

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I already found Lucas, Travis, and Jackson. Naveen you're next." She tried looking for him but no luck. She continued looking for him somewhere else.

"Why is she so obsessed with me?"

Tiana sighed. "She is just interested in you being the new kid." She tried to convince him that was the real reason.

"You seem more interesting than her."

"Me?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and I could be friends?"

Tiana thought about it for a moment. "Yeah sure." She smiled at the thought of Naveen being her first boy friend.

"Okay." He smiled back. "We should have a play date this week."

"My mom will have to talk to your mom but that sounds fun." Suddenly the teacher interrupted the two.

"Alright kids it's time to get back inside!" She shouted so everyone notified. All of the children gathered together to line up in a straight line in front of their teacher.

It was finally the end of the day and time for the parents to pick up their children. Eudora got out of her car before noticing a very expensive car parked next to her.

"Hmm, never seen that car around here before." She said to herself. She just shrugged and continued into the building. She was making her way to the front desk to check out the girls when she noticed a woman wearing very expensive clothing._ 'Wow.'_ She thought to herself.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice your attire. It's very beautiful." Eudora complimented the woman.

"Why thank you! It is from my home country, Maldonia." She smiled and stuck out her hand. "I am Nagina."

"I'm Eudora, nice to meet you." She accepted her hand. "Do you have a son or daughter if you don't mind me asking."

"It's quite alright. I have a two sons. My oldest is Naveen who goes here and my youngest is Kanad."

"Aw what lovely names. I have a daughter, Tiana. I also take her friend home. They're both in 1st grade."

"As well as my son! He has Mrs. Bush."

"What a coincidence,so does Tiana!"

"Wow! Well I look forward to meeting your daughter."

"And I can't wait to meet Naveen." They both shared a friendly grin before moving onto another topic.

"Tiana, Naveen, and Charlotte your parents are here to pick you up." Mrs. Bush announced. They all gathered their things before exiting the classroom to meet their parents. They immediately saw the moms standing next to each other.

"Hi mommy!" "Hi, Mrs. Eudora!" The two girls ran up to Eudora and gave her a hug.

"Hey girls!" She hugged them both. "How was your day?"

"Good."

"Nagina, this is Tiana and her friend Charlotte."

"Hello, it is nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And this is my son, Naveen."

Naveen waved. "Hello."

"Naveen! I didn't know this was your mother!" Charlotte dramatically said.

"Yup." He simply said.

"Naveen and I were supposed to getting some ice cream before heading home. Would you like to join us?" Nagina offered.

"If it's okay with the girls, I don't see why not." Eudora grinned.

"Great! We'll meet you at the ice cream parlor down the street?"

"Sure! We'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

When everyone made it to their cars, Eudora realized that the expensive car belonged to Nagina. 'Well that makes a whole lotta sense.' She thought. Before they got to the ice cream parlor, wanted to hear what the girls thought about Naveen. "So what do you all think about Naveen?" She asked as she began to pull out of the parking lot. Nagina was already leaving the lot.

"He's cute!" Of course Charlotte was the first to comment about him.

"He's nice and smart, I think." Tiana answered.

"Yeah that too." Charlotte added.

"But that's not all you think of him right, Lottie? There's got to be something about him that you notice other than being cute." Eudora asked Charlotte.

Charlotte tapped her chin while thinking. "Hmm...he's good at playing hide-n-seek!"

"Well...that's good." The three finally pulled into the parking lot of the ice cream parlor and immediately saw Nagina's car parked. Everyone met inside before they ordered their ice cream flavor. The kids and the moms sat at separate tables to eat their ice cream. Nagina and Eudora quickly became friends the more they talked and got to know each other. Meanwhile at the kids table...

"Do you like the school since it was your first day?" Tiana asked Naveen.

"Yes, it was fun."

"I think this year is going to be a great year!" Charlotte chipped in. "What flavor ice cream did you get?" She asked scooping big scoop of ice cream with her spoon.

"I got chocolate." He responded before taking a bite.

"Me too." Tiana said.

"I got cotton candy." Charlotte had a little bit of ice cream on her face and her hands were sticky. She finished her ice cream before getting up to go to the bathroom. "Ugh my hands are sticky. I'm gonna go wash my hands. I'll be right be back."

"Do you think our moms are going to become friends?" Naveen asked. He took the last bite of his ice cream. Tiana looked over at their moms talking.

"I don't know. They look like they are. Maybe this means we will have a playdate soon."

"I hope so." He smiled at her. Tiana lightly blushed. "Do you-"

"I'm back!" Charlotte interrupted the two.

"Just in time. Sorry girls but we have to get Lottie home." Eudora said.

"Aww just a couple more minutes?" Charlotte pleaded.

"I'm sorry but your daddy wants you home soon. He says he has something waiting for you at home."

"Oh okay then. I'm ready. What about you, Tia?"

"Yes, I'm ready to go."

"Come on, Naveen. We have to get home too, but we should get together again. I enjoy talking someone who isn't involved with my job." Nagina jokingly said.

Eudora chuckled. "Thank you! It's great talking to you too!"

"How about out we have a family dinner at my house on Saturday?" Nagina invited her new friend.

"That sounds great! What time should we be there?"

"Usually dinner is done at 7:00 but if you would like to bring Tiana early to play with Naveen you could come by at 6:00." She suggested.

"Okay, we'll definitely be there!" Eudora smiled.

"Great!" Nagina got a napkin to write their address on and handed it to Eudora. "We'll see you then." Nagina beamed.

"We look forward to it! Bye!" They all waved before parting ways.

***A/N**

-I would just like to say thank you all who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story. I really didn't think people would like it but I'm glad you do! I will try my best to make this story interesting for you guys because I am a Tiana and Naveen fan as well.

-One thing I want to point out is that Naveen's brother (Kanad) is going to be 2 years younger than Naveen because I want him to be old enough for this idea I have later on in the story when they get older.

-If you have any suggestions let me know and I'll see if it fits with the story!

-I would also like to give credit to MyahLyah for Naveen's parents' names and his brother's name because I couldn't think of better names and I really liked them.

Thank you and don't forget to Follow/Favorite/Review if you are enjoying the story(:


End file.
